


Peter Who?

by nhasablog



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Tony thinks they need to find a way to differentiate what Peter they’re calling for.





	Peter Who?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna delete my tumblr, so I'm posting a bunch of fics people have requested that never ended up here. I hope you like this short thing!

Apparently life became slightly complicated when two of your friends slash teammates slash people who had hijacked your guest rooms shared the same name. Apparently it had to take several weeks for you to start thinking of how to solve this. Superheroing did that to you.

Tony had found it funny first how both of the Peters reacted whenever someone said their name, but it was getting increasingly frustrating when it involved important, time sensitive matters. So he decided enough was enough.

“Right, family meeting. Come on.”

They all gathered, most of them asking questions rather than waiting for him to explain, and Tony had never felt more like a father of, like, 15.

“It’s come to my attention,” he started, holding up his hand. “that half the time our dear Peters have no idea which one of them we’re addressing, so I think it’s time we figure out how to differentiate them.”

Quill snorted, a stark contrast to the way Parker squirmed at the sudden attention. “It’s fine if you call me the superior Peter. I don’t mind the truth.”

“Or you could just call us our last names,” Parker said, eyeing Quill.

Tony shook his head. “Nah, that feels impersonal. Like I haven’t seen you both fall asleep at the kitchen table.”

“You didn’t shoot down the superior suggestion.”

“I didn’t wanna break your heart.”

Quill pointed at him. “Sleep with an eye open, Stark.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m terrified. Maybe we should call you the scary Peter, but I’ve seen Pete get sleep deprived and it’s horrifying.”

“Wait-”

“Think, people. What does one Peter have that the other hasn’t.”

“Mr, Stark-”

“Pete, if your suggestion isn’t serious I don’t wanna hear it.”

“How about the cute Peter?” Rocket piped up.

Quill beamed. “Aw, Rocket-”

“Parker is adorable.”

“You’re on my shit list.”

“Hey, guys-”

“Shh, Pete, the adults are talking. Any other suggestions?”

“Why don’t you come up with something, genius?”

Tony hummed. “I’ll call my Peter the ticklish Peter.”

Parker flushed. “Oh, come on-”

“That won’t work,” Gamora said.

“And why not?”

“Because we have the more ticklish Peter.”

“Hey!”

“ _ My _ Peter won’t even let me approach him when I’m smiling because he thinks I’ll tickle him,” Tony said.

“Well,  _ my  _ Peter won’t even let me touch him,” Gamora countered.

“Isn’t that a problem you’ll have to solve?”

“Guys, come on,” Parker repeated. “I think I-”

“Hush, Pete.”

“Mr Stark-”

Tony reached for him, fingers squeezing his knees. “See? Can’t even keep his laughter in for a second.”

Gamora grabbed for Quill, and Tony had to admit there was something hilarious about a grown man giggling while having his ribs tweaked. “Neither can he!”

Tony knew this was ridiculous and pretty counterproductive, but he couldn’t help it. It was too much fun.

Until Peter - his Peter - kneed him in the gut.

“Hey-”

“Pete!” Parker choked out. “You can keep us apart by calling me Pete.”

And just like that the problem was solved. Tony knew he had the smarter Peter (don’t tell Quill).


End file.
